A Heart Takes Flight
by Jakob Silverheart
Summary: When Sora wakes up in a strange place called The School he is greeted with all sorts of horrors, children being kept in dog cages, being experimented on and in a constant state of fear with no hope. What happens when it's his turn to become part of the Angel Experiment? This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy! R&R please! Cover Photo courtesy of ravenclawoutcast13.
1. This is a School!

**This is my very first Fanfiction so I hope you enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or Kingdom Hearts in any way shape or form, if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction, I'd be writing actual books.**

Gah, my head! Did I overdo it with Trinity Limit again, or did I get knocked out? As I slowly opened my eyes I found that somehow somebody had stuffed me into what felt like a size medium dog crate that smelled terribly of anesthetic. I looked outside the breathing holes in the crate and saw even more cages, each one containing either a child or an animal. "What the hell is going on?" I was horrified by what I saw next, it was a little boy, he looked only about eight or nine years old. But the worst part was that he had what looked like a blowhole on the back of his neck. "Oh, my Light... what did they do to you!" I practically screamed this. He looked over at me with glassy eyes with what looked like a combination of pity, sorrow, loneliness. And worst of all, hopelessness before the light faded from his eyes and a gentle exhale of breath was heard. Then he was completely still.

I sat there for what felt like hours before someone came. "Damnit! Another one dead, maybe we should see about investing in a few fish tanks after all." It was a tall Hispanic looking man, he sounded like he was in his mid-forties to early fifties, he was wearing a white lab coat, a black long-sleeved shirt, and khaki pants. "Well, maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to start working on the Water Horse Project!" Another man practically barked and this guy was a giant! He was also wearing khaki pants but lacked the lab coat and was wearing a black tank top instead of a long-sleeved shirt.

Labcoat then said, "Get the new specimen, he's the next one for the Angel Experiment." Needless to say, I was at this point sweating bullets and was terrified. "What do you mean, 'the Angel Experiment,' what's going o-" Big guy slammed his fist down where my head met the top of my cage, effectively cutting me off and making my ears ring, shouting, "I hear another tweet outta you, I'll cut your tongue out and have it for lunch!" I decided to keep my mouth shut from then on, however, that didn't stop me from trying to summon my Keyblade to unlock the cage. But no matter what I did it wouldn't appear, the closest I got was a few sparkles of yellow light that flickered out half a second after they appeared which needless to say, was absolutely useless.

We walked, or rather they walked while I was being lugged around like a suitcase, for about five minutes before arriving in a large room that smelled like anesthetic and something else, something terrifying. It smelled like fresh blood! "Just set it down anywhere, we'll take it from here." The big guy dropped my cage-rather unceremoniously I might add, with a large clatter, earning him a chewing from Labcoat, "Without killing it!" I felt the prick of a hypodermic needle and then my vision faded into darkness again. 

I woke up in my crate again, only this time my back felt like it was on fire and my entire body ached, as though I'd just been thumped by a Darkside. I wasn't alone though. I could hear least two or three other people in the room with me. They were whispering too, as though they were afraid of being caught. One of them, a girl around eleven or twelve I think said, "Do you think he's okay? He's been out for almost an entire week now." I almost didn't hear the reply from how shocked I was. I had been knocked out for a week! "He's fine, in fact , think he's waking up!" Another little girl, this time around six years old said excitedly. I finally decided to lift my head and take a look around. 

**Thanks for reading, read and review and tell me what you think and point out any spelling/grammatical errors please!**


	2. Welcome to The Flock

**Welcome back if you read the previous chapter, or if you're new then welcome to the story. Now some characters will more than likely seem OOC but I'm working on re-reading the Maximum Ride series to try and amend that little problem. Now then, on with the story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or Kingdom Hearts, they belong to James Patterson and Square Enix/Disney respectively.**

I was expecting to be met with some new kind of horror-from-hell when I finally opened my eyes. But all I saw was just six new cages with normal looking kids inside of them, three on either side of me. A girl with light-brown hair with streaks of blonde running through it said, "Welcome back to hell kid. Hope you enjoyed your nap, cause only God knows when you'll get another one." I stared at her with hazy eyes, not completely understanding what she meant. A boy with blonde hair and frost blue eyes just stared quietly at me, curiosity and wonder running deep in his eyes. I barely managed to wheeze out, "Wh- who are you all?" My entire body felt like it was on fire just from the effort it was taking me to get up on my knees.

One girl, she looked African-American answered my question along with a couple other ones. "We're the Flock. I'm Nudge by the way, the one with blonde streaks is Max, the dark scary guy is Fang, the tiny blonde is Angel, the hot strawberry blonde guy is Iggy and the little frosty blonde is called Ga-" She was cut off by the sound of someone letting wind and next thing you know everyone was gagging in their cages. I think it was Max who said this, I'm not sure my eyes were watering too much to be able to see. "Gazzy! Really? You just had to interrupt the Nudge channel just when she was about to get to the good part?" I was more than a little disturbed by this, but at the moment I was more worried about breathing in what little fresh air that was left. When I could finally breathe normally again I said, "Okay, what do you mean you're the 'flock' is that like some sort of gang or what?" Max glanced at Fang as if asking whether or not to share some kind of secret, it was a little disturbing, to be honest, then she said, "We're not a gang, at least not in the way that your thinking, we're more of a family. A family, that your now part of." As she said those last words she pointed at my back.

 _ **Meanwhile in Disney Castle**_

"It's been three weeks and we still haven't found him! And now you have the audacity to try and convince me to give up on him and court you instead? Shame on you Riku Yoake!" A resounding slap could be heard throughout the castle as a redheaded girl ran out of the courtyard and back up to her guest room crying. Slamming the door behind her Kairi fell onto her bed, her shoulders quivering from the sobs racking her body. She had managed to calm down a little when she heard the door to her room open which was quickly followed by gentle, metallic footfalls and someone sitting down on the bed next to her.

"He deserved it you know." This was the last thing she expected to hear from her unknown guest. As she turned over she saw that it was Master Aqua Ishikawa, but to her, she was simply, "Mom!" Kairi reached up and embraced her in a bear hug, which Aqua fondly returned. About a year ago, after Aqua had been freed from the Realm of Darkness, she had adopted Kairi due to her parents being horrible drug addicts and constantly beating her. "I honestly can't believe that he'd do something like that, the nerve of that boy!" As Aqua said this she looked at the girl she'd come to see as her own daughter, still amazed by how much she'd matured from when she'd last seen her before being banished to the realm of Darkness to protect her friends, Terra and Ventus.

"He- he wanted me to give up on Sora, to court him instead! He even said and I quote! 'Why bother looking for someone who's so oblivious to his surroundings and would've died years ago if it hadn't been for Donald and Goofy, honestly you'd be better off with me instead.' Why would he say something so heartless! I though Sora was his best friend?" Aqua couldn't find the words to say, she was shocked that Riku would say something like that to Kairi, so instead she simply held her daughter closer to her heart, deciding right then and there that they would find Sora if it was the last thing they did.

 _ **Meanwhile back at the School**_

I looked behind my shoulder and screamed. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" There were wings. Wings attached to my back! I could hardly believe my eyes, but there they were. Right there in the feathers. They were white, but they had flecks of black on them. Like a snowy owl. The flock tells me that I went a little crazy. Slamming myself against the sides of the cage, beating the floor of it, even ramming myself against the door. In the end, though, it was Fang who calmed me down, or I really should say shut me up. One look from him had me lying on the floor quivering right down to the tips of my newly discovered wings while he said, "Now that you're done with your animalistic panic attack would you like some explanations?" I simply nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak. "Okay then, first off what's your name?"

I quietly whispered, "S-Sora... Sora Hirabayashi." He nodded saying, "Well it's great to meet you Sora, as Nudge said earlier I'm Fang. Anyway your not the only one here with wings." As he said this he and the rest of the Flock extended their own individual sets of wings as best they could in the dog crates. Max picked up where he left off saying, "We're the results of experiments by the mad scientists here, before we were born, while we were still barely developing in our mothers wombs in fact, they injected us with something that resulted in us having two percent avian DNA in addition to our ninety-eight percent human DNA. This means that in addition to our having wings, we have lighter bones, air sacs, enhanced senses and sadly major appetites." Everyone else nodded in silent agreement, then Iggy said, "Your the first one who's ever survived the surgical change. Honestly, we're all kind of amazed that you even kept your sanity, really."

I sat there, quietly absorbing all this new information, when Gazzy said, "It's not all bad being one of us bird kids-" Nudge interrupted him saying, "I thought we agreed that we're Avian-American thank you very much Mr. Gasman!" Gazzy simply rolled his eyes at her then continued, "As I was saying, it's not all bad being an _Avian-American,_ there you happy now? We're able to fly, some of us have unique mutations/gifts, whatever-you-wanna-call-them, Iggy can feel colors and Fang can sometimes go invisible when he sits perfectly still long enough." I had to stop him right there, saying, "Wait, we can fly! If we can fly why haven't you guys tried to escape befo-" At that moment the door to the room banged open and a Whitecoat walked in.

"Hope your not too tired, we've got some lovely plans for you this afternoon!" As he said this I half expected him to break out in an evil cackle. Then, one by one our cages were picked up by those freaky werewolf dog things and carried out of the room. However, just as we were leaving the room I heard something in my head say, _"They're called Erasers."_

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally am really happy with how it came out, by the way, one thing I forgot to mention in the beginning, is that the events of KHIII never happened in this but they did manage to get Ventus Terra and Aqua back. Drop a Review and maybe Share if you enjoyed this story, take care guys!  
**


	3. Finding Sora

**Welcome back if you read the previous chapters, or if you're new then welcome to the story! I'm so glad to see so many people are reading this and hopefully enjoying it! Now then, some characters may end up seeming OOC, but that's either the case of it just being a while since I've read the books/playing the games, or I just way need them that way for the story. For all you know, this could all be one big dream that the group is having! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 ****DISCLAIMER** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride, they are owned by Disney/Square Enix and James Patterson respectfully.**

It's been at my best guess, about three days since I woke up from the 'surgery.' Yeah right. More like wing-graft. Yep, you heard me. Wing-graft. Basically, to cut it short I woke up in this weird place called the school and was suddenly introduced into this thing called the Angel Experiment. This resulted in my being given multiple surgeries, incisions, and injections. All to make me into a Bird-Kid. Or as my new friend Nudge likes to call us, Avian-American. And ever since then it's been endless experiments.

I knew I had a lot of stamina, but I had no idea that I'd be using it for something like this! After the whitecoat and his Erasers brought us into a different part of the facility we'd been subjected to several different kinds of tortures. Including, soaking us with water and then giving us small shots of electricity. Making us run through endless mazes with hot wires burning our feet every time we slowed down. Even giving us different drugs to see how our bodies would react to them! I almost couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at what was to be the next experiment I said, "Are you kidding me?" Before my eyes, there stood seven treadmills. They just wanted us to run!

Max just looked at me as if I was crazy for even asking that sort of question but quickly looked forward again. As they taped electrodes to our skin I couldn't help but smile, this was going to be too easy.

 **Meanwhile in Disney Castle.**

It's been three weeks since he went missing. Three weeks since I'd seen my twin. _**(QUICK A/N: I decided to make Sora and Roxas twins who'd been separated at birth for this story, bear with me here.)**_ It feels like I'm missing incomplete, one-half-of-a-whole. Is this like what Ventus went through when his heart shattered destroying the X-Blade? The last thing he'd said to me before he disappeared, was, "Don't worry, I'm only going to be gone for a few days." When he tells me or Kairi not to worry is when we worry the most.

Suddenly, my bedroom door flew open. Broken from my thoughts I saw it was Ventus, I still find it unnerving how I'm a carbon copy of him, right down to the way my hair spikes to the side. Ventus was practically yelling as he ran into the wall, his metal boots putting twin holes in the wall, again. "Ventus, calm down. I can hardly understand you!" Ventus ignored me, however, shouting, "I THINK I MAY HAVE FOUND HIM!" At this I just completely froze mid-step, all mental processes shutting down. 'Found him.' Those two words just echoed back and forth in my head, I almost didn't want to believe it. Almost.

"REALLY, WHERE! WHAT WORLD IS HE IN! DO YOU KNOW IF I'M GOING TO GET SOME SORT OF TRANSFORMATION! WHEN DO WE LEAVE?!" The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop them. I was just too excited for the chance to see my twin again. Ventus had finally pulled his feet out of the wall and said, "I'm not sure if he's there or not yet, however I had a strong feeling of darkness encroaching the world."

Kairi, who'd been walking by on her way to the kitchens to see if she could find some cookie butter fudge, just so happened to hear Roxas' outburst of emotion and didn't even bother with the door, she just broke through the wall shouting, "Wherever you two goobers are going I'm going too!" Ventus and I immediately turned beet red at this, needless to say, Ven and I aren't very big fans of being called 'goobers.'

 **-Kairi's POV.**  
 **-**

It's just always too funny to watch Roxas and Ven react to being called goobers because about three months ago, they'd gotten sick eating Never-Ending-Gobstoppers that we'd gotten on a visit to a world called Chocolate Fantasmic. Needless to say, they haven't really been big fans of sweets ever since. In unison, they say, "It's been three months!" "And it's been three weeks since we last saw Sora! Get over it!" I immediately gasped and my hands flew to my mouth. I'd never snapped like that, at anyone. I immediately apologized saying, "Oh my Light you guys, I'm so sorry!" Roxas and Ventus both took deep breaths and let them go.

Roxas quietly said, "Don't worry, I understand. I'm worried about him too." I felt like I was going to cry again, only this time instead of it being from sadness and shock, but of gratitude. Ventus cleared his throat, gaining our full attention. "Okay, first off, no there's not going to be any transformations for this world, at least not to my knowledge. Second off, if we do go it's going to have to be a Rogue Mission. And finally, the worlds name is Orbis Terrae." As Ventus finished his sentence he looked a little winded.

Roxas was already packing his backpack full of potions as well as picking which rings and amulets to wear in order to give him as much power as possible. I gave a quick nod and ran off to my room to pack my own items, the boys could be stingy with their Potions.

 **Back in the School Sora's POV**

Me and my big mouth. Turns out it wasn't as easy as I'd thought it'd be. They were custom built treadmills that got up to about three miles-per-hour. Joyous. Suddenly, an alarm went off, followed quickly by a group of Erasers running by our cages. Worriedly I shouted, "Angel, what's going on!" "There's intruders! And from what I've heard from the Erasers thoughts they're like you Sora!" Oh I forgot to mention that I'd spilled everything about myself after the treadmill experiment. Keyblade and all. Suddenly I heard what I could only describe as the voice of an angel shouting, "Deep freeze!" It got very cold and I nearly had a heart attack. That voice. I knew that voice. It was Kairi! She was cut, her dress tattered and battleworn, but she looked damned hot regardless.

She was engaged with an Eraser, as she spun around with a grace that I knew she had earned from months of training she cut him across the neck, almost decapitating him but not quite. Needless to say it was enough to cause a spray of blood to fly up into her face. I couldn't contain myself any longer, I shouted, "Kairi, I'm down here!" That turned out to be the biggest mistake of my entire life.

As she turned to look at me a dart embedded itself in her arm. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head and she crumpled to the floor, unconsious. I almost lost it, seeing that made me very, very mad. But before I could do anything I saw someone who I knew was more than likely going to have a heart attack when he saw my new appendages.

It was my little brother, Roxas. He was being attacked by three Eraser's at once, he was doing pretty good too. That is of course until I shouted Kairi's name. His eyes widened with shock as he looked my way, and then he too got a dart to the arm and fell down unconsious.

Ventus followed quickly, he was moving so fast that I could barely see him. He was wearing his keyblade armor. I guess he saw what'd happened to Roxas and Kairi. However while he was surrounded on all sides by Erasers, an anesthetic gas was released, knocking him, and all the rest of us, out cold.

 **Wow! I'm pretty happy with how this chapter came out! It took me several hours to make and while I look at it now I see that it really jumps around different places towards the end I hope you all enjoyed it too! Before we end this chapter I want to thank some people and answer some questions from three of you guys.**

 **1\. Unknown-Guest-Friend: Don't worry, Riku's not going to be heartless and cruel throughout the entirety of this story, I just needed something to cause a bit of drama and animosity between him and Kairi. As for Kairi or Riku being put into the School... wait and see, just wait and see. *slightly evil grin***

 **2\. ChimaTigon: Was this chapter enough to satisfy you for now?**

 **3: bornjester155: Thank you very much, I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so far!**

 **Thanks for reading, drop a review, maybe favorite the story, feel free by all means to share it with your friends. Silverheart out.**


	4. This Is Real

**Welcome back if you read the previous chapters, or if your new welcome to the story! I'm sorry for not updating more you guys, I really ought to try and make a schedule... Buuuuut, I have no control over my own schedule as it is, so it would probably be a bad idea to try and set specific dates for updates. I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it and if you do Black Friday shopping I hope you were all safe in the madness! Now, on with the story!**

 ****DISCLAIMER****

 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride, they belong to Disney/Square Enix and James Patterson respectively, if I did own them this would be an actual book instead of a fanfiction.**

 _ **Sora's POV**_

The first thing that went through my head when I woke up was, "What fresh hell do they have in store for us today?" Of course, Angel was still knocked out so she couldn't answer. As I lay there in my cage, I started thinking about Roxas, Ventus, and Kairi. I knew they were here in the School because that battle I'd witnessed couldn't have been a dream. My biggest worry was about whether or not they'd be added to the 'Angel Experiment' or to one of the other projects.

Just then the door to our containment hall banged open, breaking me from my thoughts. "Come on, I don't wanna spend all day dropping these new freaks off! I heard there's a new shipment of dusky leaf monkey's and I don't wanna miss the opportunity to bite one's head off!" It was an Eraser, and he had new 'freaks.' I immediately perked up a bit, they could have Roxas, Ventus or Kairi with them. Or all three!

Of course, I'd have to act as if I was still knocked out, though, so I sprawled myself back down in my new crate, (they'd upgraded me from Medium to Large,) and waited. As soon as the cart got to our section it stopped. I held my breath, not daring to make a move or a sound. It wasn't beyond the Whitecoats to torture just one of us at a time. With as much grumbling and banging and clattering as they could possibly manage, (I swear these guys could wake the dead if they wanted to with all the noise they make!) There was a scraping sound next to my cage as my neighbor's cage was taken from the shelf, (poor soul,) however it was soon replaced by one of the new cages.

After about five minutes of them rattling and shifting the cages around I could hear the sounds of the cart retreating out of the hall. As soon as the doors banged shut I sat up as best I could and looked to see who my new neighbor was. I almost shouted for joy, it was Kairi. I looked around a bit and saw Ventus and Roxas in cages too. They'd been made part of the Angel Experiment! I heard a bit of rustling and I saw Max getting up. "Good job with the acting, you actually managed to fool them." As Max said this she let out a small yawn, however, I simply nodded my thanks. I was too busy staring at Kairi's sleeping form. Her wings were like a red-tailed hawk, they looked beautiful on her and went very well with her hair.

 **One week earlier in Disney Castle**

 **Aqua's POV**

"Master Aqua!" "Master Terra!" Chip and Dale were running up to me and Terra, their little faces absolutely wrought with worry. I looked up at Terra and saw a downcast look on his face. He'd had something that he wanted to show me, but the looks on Chip and Dale's faces called for our immediate attention. "What is it? What's wrong?" As I said this I ran all the possible scenario's through my head, but what Chip said, it was not one of them.

"Roxas, Ventus, and Kairi are gone! They cast a Sleep spell on us and stole one of the Stealth Ships!" I gasped, Kairi wouldn't have stolen a Stealth Ship with Roxas and Ventus unless something really serious or dangerous was going on. Terra quickly spoke up saying, "Do you know where they were going, or if they were going very far? And what all did they have on them!" Chip and Dale quickly recounted that they were all wearing rings and amulets that would give them great increases in their strength and defense, both physical and magical, and that their bags were bulging with potions, ethers, and elixirs.

Upon hearing this I quickly ran to Kairi's room, refusing to believe that she'd leave without writing a note for me or at least setting an email with a timer on it to send it to me after she was gone. When I got to her room everything was as it should be, except that her shelves, normally full of potions, elixirs and panacea's, were empty. On her bed, there was a single piece of paper, a note. Just like I knew there would be.

 _Dear Mom, I've gone with Roxas and Ventus on a Rogue Mission to try and find Sora. Ventus say's that he believes that he's found the world he's located in and we've gone to investigate. I'm sorry for making you worry and for knocking out Chip and Dale, but it was necessary that they not know where we were going. Ventus told me that if I were to tell you, even in a note, that it would just erase the purpose of a Rogue Mission. However I think that whatever forces or organization stole Sora from us will also capture us, that is why I tell you that the world's name is Orbis Terrae, however, please don't come after us immediately after you read this. If we're not back within three days, then come after us._

 _Love, Kairi._

 _P.S. Tell daddy not to worry, he can do that after three days._

 **Present Day The School**

 **Kairi's POV**

Ow! My back feels like it's on fire! As I opened my eyes I saw a dog cage, which could only mean one thing. We'd been captured. Faintly, I could hear someone talking, it sounded like Sora. The voice was saying, "Kairi, I know you probably can't hear me. . . But I need to tell you something, now please don't freak out, bu-" He never finished his sentence, I sat up as quickly as I could without hitting my head, ignoring the pain in my back. I just barely managed to gasp out, "Sora!" I reached through the bars of my cage, I need to feel him. To make sure that it's really him. He reached through the bars of his cage, his long arms allowing our finger tips to just barely meet in the middle.

He looked so different from when he left Disney Castle, he looked thinner, maybe a bit taller, although it's difficult to tell what with him being stuck in a dog-crate. "Sora, you've been missing for three weeks! Do you know what that's put me and Roxas through! I thought that you'd died!" All the pent up sadness I'd had inside of me just burst the dam, and before I could stop them tears were streaming down my face. I didn't care that my back hurt, or that there were other kids in the room. All I cared about was the fact that we'd found him.

 **Well, I think that was a pretty good ending for this chapter! Now then, in reply to ChimaTigon, I'm sorry that the fight scene at the end of last chapter didn't satisfy you, I'm not really good at writing fight scenes sadly... :P Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review telling me how you liked it, what you didn't like and where you think I can do better. And if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know so I can fix them! Have a nice day guys! Silverheart out!**


	5. Fight and Flight

**Welcome back if you read the previous chapters, or if you're new then welcome to the story! I really can't believe that this story has gotten more than a hundred views! I didn't even think it would be seen, much less that I'd get some awesome reviewers! Now then, Ventus would you do the honors of our Disclaimer today?**

 **Ven: Yeah sure, I just want some cookies after hours alright?**

 **Me: Sure, Valentines is coming up soon, so I'm sure I can scrounge something together.**

 **Ven: Awesome! Jakob Silverheart doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride, they belong to Disney/Square Enix and James Patterson respectfully, if he did, he would probably be commissioning manga artists and authors to make this into a genuine book.**

 **The Gummi Ship**

 **Terra's POV**

"What were they thinking?!" I honestly still couldn't believe that Ventus had thought to go on a Rogue Mission without me or Aqua was a good idea. Much less the right course of action for this kind of situation! I've been pacing back and forth for almost an hour now, planning and replanning. Coming up with various combat scenarios, trying to think of how we could plan for, and prevent the worst-case scenarios from happening.

As I continued to pace, the doors slid open with a gentle hiss. "You've been pacing ever since we took off, you really ought to sit down for a bit. Maybe try meditating to connect with Roxas' heart, and see if you can figure out just where they are on Orbis Terrae." Aqua said this gently as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed, knowing she was right, I had the strongest connection to Roxas out of everyone on this mission. Maybe it was because he reminded me of myself so much.

I nodded slowly, saying, "Your right, we all need to rest up. After all, it's been a long flight, even for a Stealth Gummi." I gave her a gentle hug and went to my cabin, preparing to enter that relaxing state of calm that always comes from meditation. After I'd entered my room I opened my travel bag and took out my incense burner and an incense stick. I've alway's liked the smell of incense, especially the ones from Destiny Islands.

 ** _The School._**  
 ** _Three Hours Later_**  
 ** _Ventus' POV_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas was still screaming. Honestly is it really that hard to accept that people have wings, it's almost as weird as little black things called Heartless trying to eat other people's hearts! "It's exactly as weird." I jumped a bit, I still hadn't gotten used to the fact that Angel could read people's minds. "Roxas shut up!" Kairi shouted, she actually took the news quite well, much better than Sora was expecting anyway.

I still couldn't believe that the whitecoats had given us wings as well, though. While Sora got the wings of a snowy owl, and Kairi got red-tailed hawk wings, I'd gotten beach kingfisher wings! I was, however, pretty mad that they'd taken our clothes too, though. Now Sora, Roxas, and I were in basketball shorts and t-shirts, instead of our preferred clothing.

I decided that if I was going to be here a while I might as well make some friends, so I decided to try and engage Max in conversation. "Soooo, Max. How long have you guy's been here this ti-" BOOM! The door at the end of the hall opened and in walked a pair of Erasers along with a Whitecoat, and they had carts.

"Oi! What've you got in store for us this time?!" As Sora said this, he looked pretty pissed off. He's been trying to meditate so he could get his Heart, mind, and body back in alignment so he could summon his keyblade. So far it's not been working that well. The Whitecoat just gave an evil grin, while the Eraser's laughed maniacally. I started saying, "I've got a bad feeling abou-" Kairi quickly said, "Shut up!" After that, I just sat there and pouted while they loaded our cages up on the carts.

 _ **The School out in the corridor leading to the yard.**_  
 _ **Sora's POV**_

Max immediately turned pale as soon as she saw what corridor we were in, so I whispered to her, "What's wrong?" Angel immediately replied in my head, _"We're apparently, going to be the Eraser's next training subjects."_ I'm pretty sure I turned even paler than Max when I heard that. Remember how the other day, when the Erasers were dropping off Kairi, Roxas and Ven, one of them said, 'Come on, I don't wanna spend all day dropping these new freaks off! I heard there's a new shipment of dusky leaf monkey's and I don't wanna miss the opportunity to bite one's head off!' Well, those poor little monkeys were their training subjects. And now it looked like it was our turn.

"Well, it's been fun knowing you guys," Roxas said, looking sullen and accepting defeat already. Completely unlike how he used to be, always looking for a fight. Eager for a sparring match with me or Ven. And quite frankly it pissed me off. Moreso than the Whitecoats taking away my clothes! "Roxas Daniel Hirabayashi! I cannot believe you! You used to go looking for a fight, everywhere you went," I shouted. "That was before they made me into a freak! How do you expect me to face Namine, and tell her that I have wings!" I couldn't believe it. He was worried about what Namine would think about him!

"That is the most selfish, self-absorbed thing, I have ever-" Max was cut off by the light as we left the building and entered the School Yard, the light was blinding, but welcome and warm. At least for about thirteen milliseconds, that is. Then we remembered why we were out there. Now you might be thinking, 'Sora, you guys have wings! Why don't you just fly away?' Well, the thing about that is that the Whitecoats had the bright idea to put a net over the yard. Made out of chainmail-type material. So yeah, unless I manage to get myself realigned, in the next ten-to-thirteen seconds so I can summon my keyblade, we're toast.

 ** _The Gummi Ship_**  
 ** _Terra's POV_**

I opened my eyes with a start. I'd found him! He was full of anguish and despair, but he was alive. And I knew exactly where to find him. As I got up, I started thinking back to when I had been possessed by Xeahnort. It had been on of the worst experiences of my life. Forced to hurt my frie- No! Forced to hurt my family, the people I cared about the most in my life. I ran into the cockpit of the ship and shouted, "Set a course for Death Valley, twelve kilometers north from Badwater basin! And ready the weapons systems, we're going to be in for a fight!"

As Chip and Dale scrambled across the control panels, setting coordinates and charging the shields, Aqua came over to me. "Terra, I know that now really isn't the best time... But there's something you should know." As she said this, she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a relatively long, rectangular shaped device. She was holding a pregnancy test. "Terra," she took a shuddering breath and said, "Terra, I'm pregnant." After she said that, I only had one thought going around in my head, _'I'm going to be a dad, again.'_ And then everything went dark.

 ** _Aqua's POV_**

After Terra fainted, I just stood there staring at him. I'd expected many different reactions from him, but I didn't think he'd actually faint! Mickey and Riku came in a few minutes later. And, upon seeing Terra lying on the floor, they started to laugh. After about two minutes of continuous laughter, I asked them, "Are you going to help him, or not?" Riku stopped laughing first and said, "Sure, but I'm not going to let him forget about this!" He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pics, "for blackmail later," he says. I narrow my eyes at him, I still haven't forgotten what he said to Kairi.

A few minutes later, I was sitting next to Terra's bed. I've been doing a lot of thinking recently, namely about whether Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Ven were okay. I looked down at the ring on my left hand, it was made of rose gold, with an aquamarine, that he'd cut into the shape of a heart, inlaid in it. The fact that he'd cut the gem himself had made his proposal all the more special for me. And on our wedding day, he gave me a gift that meant more than anything to me. He'd given me our first dance together, ever. I could still remember how we seemed to glide across the dancefloor.

 ** _Ten minutes later_**  
 ** _Terra's POV_**

After Aqua had dropped told me that she was pregnant, I refused to even consider letting her fight in melee combat. However, she had not taken it very kindly saying, "Terra! You know I can take care of myself, we'll be fine!" "But Aqua, you're carrying our child! I don't want to risk losing you or the bairn," I hadn't even realized I was shouting until I had finished. Aqua gave out a small sigh and said, "You're right Terra, I have to think of the baby. I'd be of better help preparing the infirmary for the kids when we get them ba-" She was cut off however when King Mickey's voice came over the intercom saying, "Terra, you'd better get up here! Quickly!" I sighed and looked at Aqua. She nodded and said, "Go on, get our family back." I nodded quickly, turned and ran as fast as I could to the ship's cockpit.

As I sat down in front of the screen I said, "What's the story Chip?" Startled, he fell into a mug of cold coffee, sending Dale into a laughing fit. After he'd pulled himself out he said, "We've arrived. And it doesn't look good at all." He put an image up on the screen. It showed a compound, made up of several large, ugly, concrete buildings surrounded by, what I assumed to be electric fence. But the weirdest part of it was that there was what appeared to be a heavy metal net hanging over a section of the yard. As if they were trying to keep something from flying away. "Okay. Riku, I want you to launch a penetration missile, and try to aim for the top of the net. I don't want to have to walk in and out of there through a hole in the fence when we could just jump down." Riku nodded as he primed the missile, a grim look on his face as he did so.

 _ **The Schoolyard**_  
 _ **Kairi's POV**_

Great, just great. First, they take my clothes and put me in running shorts and a sports bra, and now they're going to feed us to werewolves. I quietly said, "Sora, what's the plan!" However, he was too busy trying to bust open his lock to answer. I was about to try summoning my keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, to break us all out of here when suddenly, the sky went dark. BOOM! The sound of the explosion ripped through the yard, knocking some of the werewolf things, (I think Max had called them Erasers?) who had already changed into their more wolfish selves, down on the ground clawing at their ears and howling in pain. We all looked up and were greeted by the sight of a Stealth Gummi floating above a new hole in the net. I couldn't help myself, I cried out in surprise and happiness. It was mom and dad, they'd finally arrived and they'd brought the big guns.

Suddenly, three shadows came flying out of the ship. It was my dad, King Mickey, and Riku. As soon as they hit the ground the remaining Erasers changed over into their more wolfish selves and ran at them. Terra swung at them in a wide arc, knocking aside droves of them at a time. Meanwhile, King Mickey was running under the legs of the Erasers, cutting their legs out from under them, and occasionally severing them completely. However, the first of them to get to us was Riku. He unlocked my cage first, however before he could try to help me out of the cage, I burst out of it and knocked him over, shouting, "You! I can't believe that they let you come along!" I slapped him and immediately regretted it because as soon as my hand connected with his face, pain flared up in my hand. I'd just broken my hand! However, that didn't matter right now. As I stood up, I summoned my keyblade and rather than being calm and just using magic to unlock my friend's cages, I just hit them repeatedly with my keyblade until they cracked like nine hardboiled eggs. As soon as she stood up, Max shouted, "Flock, up and away!" As she said this, she literally _THREW_ Angel into the air! And, with a great unfurling of wings, we launched into the air.

As we flew, Sora shouted, "Head for the ship! It's friendly!" Max glanced at me, looking for confirmation. I nodded, finding it strange nonetheless, that she'd look to me for confirmation when she'd known Sora longer.

 ** _Terra's POV_**

As I continued cutting the werewolf things down, I glanced over to where Riku was. And what I saw took my breath away. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus and six other kids, spread their wings and fly. _Literally_! I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't been slammed into by another of those werewolf things, I would probably have just stood there, gawking for hours. "Geo Blast!" The effects of the attack incantation were devastating. For the victims anyway. Suddenly, Mickey was by my side. "Terra! They're safe, get to the ship so we can blast off!" He had to shout to be able to be heard above the cries of battle all around us. There may only have been three of us, but when you put three fully fledged keyblade masters, (one of them being a very pissed off dad,) in a fight with something else, then you'd better pray that what's left of that something else doesn't come home in a sock.

 **Me: Finally! I finally finished it! This one I'll admit was a pain in the bass for me to write! For the longest time-**  
 **Ven: *Cough*Half the month*Cough***  
 **Me: Oh hush you! But he is right however, it took me about half the bloody month just to write that first paragraph! And even then, incopious amounts of listening to Aqua's piano theme, Amalee's cover of Overfly from SAO and NateWantsToBattles cover of Story from Luck and Logic, are what got me through it! Anyway, time to reply to some reviews!**

 **ChimaTigon: How about now?**  
 **Peril: It's alright Peril, everyone has a favorite character. And well… was this somewhat decent for a rescue? I know that Namine has only been mentioned by name, (and only just now, in this chapter at that...)**

 **Me: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this on-**  
 **Ven: I'm sure you did…**  
 **Me: Whatever! Take care all, Silverheart out!**  
 **Ven: By!**


	6. Cool Wings

**Welcome back if you read the previous chapters, or if you're new then welcome to the story!** **Well, it's certainly been a while. How you guys doing, school/work going well? It's taken a long time, and it's certainly not as long as I wanted it to be. But I think it will suffice for now. Also, I've started publishing this on Wattpad as well, same name there as here. Now then, without further ado, let's start the chapter!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Maximum Ride, they belong to Disney/Square Enix and James Patterson respectively.**

 **The Gummi Ship Infirmary**  
 **Aqua's POV**

As I sat in the infirmary, I couldn't help but wonder how the battle was proceeding. I knew that Terra would be cutting the enemy down in great swathes, left and right, desperate to get the kids back. Mickey would most likely be taking down equal amounts of the enemy, and Riku would be working his way towards the cages to unlock them. I desperately wished that Riku wasn't the one to unlock the cages, however, without Ven here, he was the fastest at opening locks with his Keyblade. However, I was torn from my thoughts by the feeling of the ship accelerating and the infirmary door opening. And standing there in the doorway, was Sora, Roxas, Ventus, Kairi and six other kids.

As soon as Kairi saw me she ran up to me, tears streaming from her eyes and hugged me tight, saying "I'm so sorry mom! We thought we were strong enough to bring him back on our own, but we weren't!" As her tears soaked my bodice, I looked at the other kids, they were all so thin, and dirty, and tired looking. But worst of all, the six other kids looked so scared, almost as if they were ready to scamper at the drop of a pin. Sora and Roxas looked about ready to collapse, so I gently unhooked Kairi's arms from around my chest and went over to Sora and Roxas. Taking them each by the hand, I led them to their own individual beds. As I was tucking them in, Ventus came up to me and said, "Before you start distributing Potions, you should introduce yourself to the others." I nodded my affirmative, however my mind was in other places. I couldn't help but feel what I guess would be called 'maternal instincts' kicking in as I tucked Sora and Roxas into bed. They both looked so peaceful under the covers, almost babyish. The way Roxas' bottom lip formed itself into a little pout, how Sora was splayed out on his back.

I stood up, turning to look at the other kids. Ventus was already helping himself to a few Potions and Elixirs, so I didn't need to worry about him just yet. And Kairi had cried herself to sleep on the bed I'd been sitting on, so I'd have to readjust her position so she wouldn't be stiff when she woke up. Suddenly, one of the girls stepped forward and said, "Who are you? Where are we going? And why'd Kairi call you mom, you look nothing like her." I sighed and said, "My name is Aqua. We're going to somewhere safe, where you can all heal and recover from whatever trauma you were all put through. As for why Kairi called me 'mom' and I don't look like her, well that's because I adopted her about two years ago. Her parents were very abusive, and she was hardly allowed to go anywhere besides the local grocery store." I looked down, a bit saddened by these painful memories, but I immediately perked up again, and said, "Now then, seeing as you all know my name, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

They exchanged wary glances with each other, and one boy looked about ready to tell me to stuff it. When Ventus said, "It's alright, you can trust her. She's not a Whitecoat, no one on this ship is." This struck me as more than a little odd, but I decided not to press on it. One of the boys, he had beautiful long black hair, stepped forward and said, "I'm Fang." This apparently shocked the others, because almost immediately they started clamoring to tell me their names. However, out of not wanting to wake up Sora, Roxas and Kairi, I raised my finger to my lips. Signaling them to be quiet. "Now then, I'm sure that you all want to get some sleep, and quite possibly a shower. But before you do, would you all be willing to let me look at your injuries?" They nodded quietly, and one by one, they let me look at their injuries. However, I could tell that their injuries didn't just run skin-deep. Some of them were mentally and emotionally hurting as well.

 **Max's POV**  
 **Infirmary**

Me and the rest of the Flock have always been somewhat afraid of enclosed spaces, however, this ship was nothing like what we expected! I know that it looks massive on the outside, but I thought that most of it's interior would be taken up by machines and other equipment, I had no idea that it would be so capacious! And Kairi's mother was so sweet and understanding, it's no idea why Kairi accepted her offer to adopt her. "Max... Max? Hello, earth to Max?" Ventus' voice shook me out of my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow in question, and he said, "You know, we can't keep these secret for very long. Especially if we go to Atlantica." I sighed, knowing that he meant our wings. "I know, I'm just not ready to tell anyone just yet." "Tell anyone what?" I jumped, instincts kicking in, I spun and tried to deliver a kick to the unknown speakers head.

Keyword being 'tried.' However, he simply grabbed my foot, and strangely, put it gently on the ground. He then said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, any of you." He held his hand out to shake, saying, "I'm Terra, Kairi's dad." I took it cautiously, saying, "Maximum Ride." He nodded, looking somewhat deep in thought, before turning around saying, "You know, we're not going to do anything to you kids, we're not like what those miserable excuses for human beings back there." I nodded, I believed him. But I wasn't quite ready to trust him yet. As he walked away he said, "Cool wings by the way."

 **Okay then, as I said before at the beginning of this chapter, I'm terribly sorry for taking so long in writing this. And, while I'm not completely in love with this chapter, I'll try and do better with the next one. Also, I'd like to thank TwilightSky15 for her kind words. You're completely right. Also, I've made a poll on my profile as to what gender Terra and Aqua's baby/babies should be, as well as how many children they should have, so be sure to check that out. If you enjoyed this, (admittedly short,) chapter, then leave a review, and maybe share it with your friends! See you guys next time, Silverheart out!**


End file.
